malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anomander Rake
Anomander Rake Ahno-man-der was the Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of DarknessGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv and the leader of the Tiste Andii. He was said to be 'seated in the Throne of Sorrow. He was described by Baruk as having jet-black skin and a mane which flowed silver. Rake's features were sharp as if cut from onyx and his eyes, described as multihued, had a slight upward tilt and large vertical pupills. Baruk perceived them as changing colour from a deep hue of amber to grey and banded - a rainbow of colours. At one point they were green, a short while later black. Rake was nearly seven feet tall and on that occasion was cloaked and wore boots. He also carried an enormous two-handed sword on his back.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-212 As a mage he made use of the Elder Warren of Kurald Galain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 Baruk could feel the power emanating from Rake and judged him to be more powerful than Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 Anomander Rake spoiler free Image Gallery In Gardens of the Moon After a long absence, Moon's Spawn had reappeared over Genabackis a few years ago and Tiste Andii legions under Caladan Brood had descended to fight the Malazan Empire. The Lord of Moon's Spawn had remained behind however and instead went to Pale to make a pact with the wizards of the city. About twoGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 years ago, Moon's Spawn had appeared in the skies over Pale, effectively bringing the ongoing siege by the Malazans to a standstill.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61/62 When the Empire eventually decided to break the stalemate, Rake was forced to fight the Imperial High Mages Tayschrenn, Nightchill, Bellurdan and A'Karonys as well as Tattersail's mage cadre. The ensuing mage battle obliterated entire regiments, a cost of lives which Rake had hoped to avoid by his presence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 Despite three of the High Mages being taken out by what looked like an attack from their own side, Moon's Spawn in the end retreated.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74-77 Rake than went to Darujhistan, the next target of the Malazans, to form an alliance with the T'orrud Cabal of mages against the Empire. Their leader, the alchemist Baruk, mentioned that two of the Pale wizards were hiding in Darujhistan and Rake demanded their heads. He told Baruk that he had already chased down all the others as the desertion of those mages just prior to the last battle had led to the defenders defeat. When he demanded their heads and told Baruk that he would otherwise use his sword , the alchemist promised he should have them - an action described by Rake as mercy.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-214 Rake was not told all that the Great Raven Crone knew about the coinbearer nor did he know that Brood had arrange for him to be protected by the Crimson Guard against Rake's Tiste Andii mages.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.337-339 Rake killed two Hounds of Shadow when all seven beasts attacked him. A few moments later, he confronted Shadowthrone and warned him to not interfere with Darujhistan else he would assail the realm of Shadow. His threat was enough to force Shadowthrone to stop Cotillion from possessing Sorry's bodyGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.474/483. Perceiving the threat of the Jaghut Tyrant, Raest, he sent Silanah and four Andii soletaken Eleint to delay him. He then fought and killed a Galayn Demon lord that had been released in the streets of the city by Adjunct Lorn. Rake Gardens of the Moon Image Gallery In Memories of Ice Anomander and his Tiste Andii followers participated in the Pannion War against the Pannion Domin. During the final battle, Anomander took most of the Tiste Andii with him in Moon's Spawn and hid it underneath the harbor of Coral in Ortnal's Cut, a very deep chasm. There they waited until the attack of Caladan Brood and his allied army began, and then unveiled Kurald Galain and engulfed the entire city. The city came to be known as Black Coral where the remaining Tiste Andii settled, after Moons Spawn was destroyed. In Toll the Hounds Anomander Rake was killed during a duel with Traveller in Darujhistan. As Rake blocked Traveller's sword, he let Dragnipur split his own skull.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.856/857 Once inside Dragnipur, he sacrificed himself to bring Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness back to the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. The sacrifice dispersed Rake's soul into Kurald Galain, and earned Draconus's forgiveness and respect.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24 After the duel, Caladan Brood arrived in Darujhistan and carried Anomander's body to a barrow outside the city prepared by Burn. Every Daru citizen followed Brood out to the barrow to honor the Tiste Andii Lord who had twice saved them from destruction. Brood sealed Rake's barrow with a Barghast glyph that means "Grief." Nimander Golit took Rake's place as Lord of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. In Forge of Darkness Anomander Rake was part of House Purake at a time when his father Nimander (his son would be named after his father) had recently passed away. Mother Dark gave Anomander and his two brothers the title of Sons of Darkness with Anomander being named 'First Son of Darkness'.Forge of Darkness, Chapters 2/3, UK HC p.40/44/78 In anticipation of his brother Andarist's wedding to Enesdia, Anomander commissioned a traditional Azathanai hearthstone for their new home. But unlike other such stones, he commissioned the work to be done by Azathanai High Mason, Caladan Brood. Upon the laying of the stone Brood asked Anomander to seal his loyalty to his brother with a blood pact, in return Anomander asked the mason to do the same. Begrudgingly, Brood did so connecting the two men for both their lives.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.47-50 Anomander was present when the Azathanai, T'riss, arrived in Kharkanas to speak with Mother Dark and sanctify the temple with Vitr. Mother Dark's expanded power transformed Anomander, turning his pale gold skin black and his hair silver.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.271 Anomander also commissioned one of the legendary Hust swords from Hust Henarald. Uniquely, he requested that sword share its voice only with its bearer.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.151 Upon delivery, Mother Dark refused to bless the sword, which angered Anomander.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.457 When Andarist's betrothed was murdered shortly before their wedding Anomander was inspired by the crime to name his sword Vengeance. Andarist pleaded with him to instead name the sword Grief. Anomander's refusal created a rift between the brothers.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.481 Rake and the Seguleh At some point before the creation of the Malazan Empire, Anomander visited the home island of the Seguleh. Rake's arrogant nature was perceived as a challenge by the non-verbal Seguleh, sparking duels with many of the inhabitants. By the time Anomander's incomprehension and frustration led him to leave the island, he had already advanced to the position of Seguleh Seventh. Speculation, In ''Assail'' There is rampant speculation that Jethiss, the Tiste Andii who traveled with Fisher Kel Tath on the continent of Assail is Anomander Rake. However, it is equally (according to some more likely) that Jethiss is actually Spinnock Durav. This can be inferred from the vague memories that Jethiss has of his previous life. Other names Anomander Rake goes by a number of pseudonyms and titles. * Anomandaris Dragnipurake * Anomandaris Irake * Black-Winged Lord * Blacksword * First Son of DarknessForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 * Knight of High House Dark * Lord of Moon's Spawn * The Mane of Chaos * The Rake * Son of Darkness History Anomander was Soletaken, able to assume the form of a huge black dragon. He was one of the three chosen sons of Mother Dark, and her most favored. His brothers were Silchas Ruin and Andarist. His sword was called Dragnipur, taken from its creator, the Elder God Draconus by Anomander Rake, who then turned it upon its creator. T'riss was a one-time companionBlood and Bone, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, pg. 300, as were Lady Envy and Caladan BroodMemories of Ice, Chapter 1, UM MMPB, pg. 71. Quotes Notes and references The image used in the infobox is an interpretation of Anomander Rake by Artsed de:Anomander Rake pl:Anomander Rake Category:Ascendants Category:Kurald Galain Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Soletaken Category:Tiste Andii Category:House Purake